


Marry Me

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles saves Derek. Again. And it makes the alpha realize he doesn't wanna live another day without Stiles always by his side.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon over on tumblr who wanted a sterek proposal fic <3

Derek watches as the latest big bad paces in front of him. It’s some low life rogue werewolf who thought he could get away with messing with the Hale pack. He can hear his betas outside the warehouse and he smirks. 

“You think your pack is so strong but I captured you so easily, Derek,” the guy says. Derek barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. It’s not hard to take someone unawares and literally hit them over the head when their back is turned. It was a coward’s move. 

“So what’s your plan, buddy?” Derek asks because he’s genuinely curious. 

The guy finally stops pacing and steps up right in front of Derek. “If I kill you I get alpha powers.”

Derek raises his brow. “Then why am I still breathing?” The guy chews on the side of his thumb. “Ah,” Derek murmurs. “Never killed anyone before.”

“I have not,” the guy murmurs before elongating his claws.

Suddenly, the warehouse begins to shake. The windows all begin to bang and the roof rumbles like thunder. Derek smiles and rolls his eyes because of course Stiles has to make everything so theatrical. 

“What the hell?”

Derek watches as the front door blows straight off the hinges, flying across the warehouse. His insides flutter in that pleasant way anytime Stiles steps into a room. 

The guy in front of Derek visibly flinches, his eyes wide with fear as Stiles finally enters the warehouse. Stiles’ magic lights up the entire room, his eyes bright purple. 

“You picked the wrong pack to mess with, dude,” Stiles says, his voice somehow bigger whenever he’s using his magic, echoing around the warehouse. 

Derek uses his claw to cut the ropes around his wrists while the guy is distracted. Stiles lets literal flames flow in his palms until the guy lets out a whimper of fear. 

Stiles uses his magic to throw his voice, whispering in the guy’s ear, “run.”

The guy tears out of the barn without another thought and Derek can’t stop himself from laughing, a full belly laugh that fills up the entire warehouse. He runs to Stiles’ side, grabbing him into a tight hug. Stiles hugs back before looking up and taking Derek’s lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Marry me,” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles freezes, his eyes widening. “What the hell? You can’t just ask that right now!”

Derek shrugs. “Why not? You saved me. Again. And seeing you work your magic and kick ass just made me realize I wanna spend my entire life with you.” Derek runs his thumb over Stiles’ cheekbone. “So marry me.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I always knew seeing me fight got you all hot and bothered.”

Derek snorts. “That a yes?”

Stiles nods his head. “Yeah. It’s a yes, you big softie.”

“Oh god,” Derek groans, his forehead touching Stiles’. “I love you. Even if you are a huge pain in the ass.”

Stiles walks them towards the exit, his arm around Derek’s waist. “You’re the one who got captured.”

“Yeah,” Derek murmurs, “this time.”

“You’re lucky I actually care about my fiance enough to come rescue him.”

“And you’re lucky your fiance is the alpha of his pack.”

Stiles hip checks him before taking off into the woods towards their home. Derek lets out a playful growl as he runs after him. This is them and it’s perfect.


End file.
